A little miracle
by km080101
Summary: What if Addison got her miracle baby with Jake. And what would be everyones reaction to the news.
1. Are you serious

it's been six weeks since Addison and Jake and Addison got engaged and they were in complete bliss, except for the fact that Addison has been sick for the past two weeks.

"Hey, I need to go home I'm not feeling well, can you take my afternoon appointments" says Addison walking into Jakes office.

"Honey I think you need to go see a doctor I mean you've been sick for a couple weeks now" Jake says walking over to his fiancee

"I'm fine I just have a bug and haven't been able to relax, so can you take my appointments" Addison asks

"Fine but I still think you should go see a doctor" Jake says then gives Addison a quick kiss

"I'll see you at home" Addison says turning and walking out the door.

* * *

Addison can't believe what is in front of her I mean she has been feeling under the weather the past couple of weeks and then she saw the box of unopened tampons when she was looking for some medicine to calm her stomach she thought there was no way at her age she couldn't get pregnant without IVF there was no way she just got pregnant without trying. A couple minutes after she heard the front door open and knew it was Jake.

"Addison"

"I'm up here"

"Hey whats going on"

"Look"

Jake looked down at the counter and saw two positive pregnancy tests. He looked up to see Addison with fear in her eyes

"Why are you smiling"

"Because you're pregnant with my baby and the fact that you got pregnant without IVF is insane"

"So your happy"

"I'm over the moon, I mean I love Henry and Angela but we made this baby you and me it's the best thing you've ever told me" Jake says getting closer to Addison to kiss her.

* * *

The next morning Addison and Jake go into the office early to do an ultrasound.

"This may be a little cold" Jake says putting the gel onto Addison's lower abdomen

"Oh wow you were right about it being cold"

"Look there is the baby right there" Jake says pointing at the screen

"Wow, wait what's that over there" Addison says pointing to the over little bean on the screen

"Thats the other baby, we're having twins" Jake says with the biggest smile on his face

"Twins, I'm going to be huge like almost Charlotte, huge" Addison says staring at the screen

"Looks like my guys prevailed" Jake said looking back at the screen with a big smile

"Oh shut up" Addison said throwing a towel at him and then began to cry.

"And there are those crazy hormones" Jake thought to himself

* * *

A/N: I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible also, please review.


	2. Congratulations

It had been two weeks since Jake and Addison found out they were pregnant and they had only told Angela and she was so happy that her dad had found happiness again.

"Hey do you think we should get a bigger place I mean we only have one extra bedroom and we're having twins" Addison says on the way home from work.

"I mean it's up to you it is technically your house you moved in there when you moved here and I just pay half of the mortgage"

"Come on Jake I need more than that"

"Ok I think we should get OUR own place, I mean I love your house I really do but it still feels like it is your and not ours, I love being right next to the ocean but I don't like the fact that we live right next door to your ex and it holds some sad memories"

"So we are getting a place together" Addison says reaching to hold Jakes' hand

"Hey when do you wanna start telling people about the babies" Jake says looking over at Addison

"I think we can start by telling your family then sadly mine and then after the first trimester, we will tell everybody else. Although I want to tell Amelia before we tell everybody at the practice"

"Ok sounds like a good plan"

* * *

A month had past and Addison was twelve weeks and they decided to start telling people

"Hey Amelia can I talk to you for a second" Addison said walking into Amelia's office

"Sure what's this about" Amelia said getting up from her desk

"I think you need to sit down for this one"

"What are you planning on telling me you're pregnant" Amelia said jokingly

Addison didn't say anything she just sat there looking at her hands

"Oh my god you're pregnant congratulations" Amelia says getting up to give Addison a hug

"So you're happy about this" Addison says confused she thought that if she got any backlash it would be from Amelia.

"Of course I'm happy why wouldn't I be"

"Because I'm pregnant with two healthy babies and I already have another happy healthy kid"

"No I'm not mad I mean I was a little over the top when you told me about Henry but I'm happy for you because you and Jake belong together and wait you're having twins"

"Yes"

"What is it with women in this office all of sudden having multiples"

"I don't know maybe it's something in the water"

"Wow twins I mean two babies that are going to be a mix of you and Jake with his dark skin and your hair and eyes those kids are going to be gorgeous"

"I know and have you seen that head of hair these kids are going to have amazing hair"

"I'm happy that you're happy, have you told your family yet?"

"We did both my brother and father said very few words I don't think my father is particularly happy about me being pregnant out of wedlock and my bother hasn't met Jake yet in person so I truly don't know what he thinks. Also, you can't tell anyone about this ok"

* * *

A couple of days later Addison and Jake decided to tell the rest of the practice.

"So we have an announcement to make" Jake says standing next to Addison in the kitchen.

"Wow you guys have been making a lot of anouncements lately" Cooper says

"Yes well there is a lot that is happening" Addison says

"Did y'all elope or something" Charollete says getting annoyed with how long it is taking

"No we didn't elope we're pregnant" Jake says.

"With twins" Addison adds on. Everyone says congratulations after the shock wore off but what wasn't missed was the fact that Sam just got up and left.

* * *

A little while later after everyone talking Addison goes to talk to Sam.

"Hey you just kinda up and left" Addison says walking into Sams office

"Yeah well I didn't think I could be in there anymore"

"You didn't even say congratulations"

"Why would I, I proposed to you six months ago which you declined and now you're engaged and pregnant"

"Why the hell should that matter you still politely say congrats not only that it isn't like you haven't been with anyone you're with Stephanie"

"That doesn't matter"

"Yes, it does matter because we both moved on to different people" Addison says getting up to leave Sams office.

* * *

"Hey, how'd your talk with Sam go?" Jake said sitting down on Addison's couch.

"Geez you scared me but my talk didn't go as planned" Addison said taking her focus off her computer

"Sorry what were you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Not nothing you flinched when I started talking"

"Ok I was shopping for houses my talk didn't go over very well with Sam because of the fact that he proposed to me six months ago"

"Ah so you're looking for a house because you don't want to leave next to your ex anymore"

"Exactly, plus I realized that we really need to start looking because I'm already in my second trimester"

"Yeah I agree so did you find one that you liked"

"Ok there's one and I don't know how you're going to feel about it I mean it's expensive and pretty big and we don't need six bedrooms and take a look" Addison said as she pulled up the house

"I don't hate actually I really like it and if we split the cost it isn't that much and I like that there's a good size yard and the pool is nice" Jakes says scrolling through the pictures

"So you like it"

"Yes I like we can make an appointment with an agent and see the house"

"I'll do it tomorrow, I know it's not on the ocean but I thought having a yard would be nice"

"Trust me I like a yard over the ocean and it's only a block away from the ocean"

* * *

A/N: Please review and the next chapter may be up tomorrow.


	3. Girls

Addison is now twenty weeks

"I wanna know the sexes of the babies" Addison says waking Jake up

"Ok and when do you wanna do this" Jake says sitting up

"Well I thought we could do it sometime tomorrow"

"Ok, why the sudden urge to know?"

"Because now that we have moved into the new house I wanna know so I can decorate"

"And the nesting begins"

"Hey don't judge me, I just thought that we could start seeing how we are going to be changing a few things in the house anyway"

"I'm not judging I actually love this side to you it's the super soft and sweet side of you"

"Ok well night" Addison says turning off the light and giving Jake and kiss

"You woke me up just for that"

"Yes"

"I can't wait for this pregnancy to be over" Jake thought to himself

* * *

"Girls we're having girls" Addison said looking at the screen

"We're having girls" Jake says looking between Addison and the ultrasound

"And they lot ok"

"Yes they look good nothing looks abnormal"

"So we're having girls" Addison said sitting up giving Jake a kiss

* * *

Later that morning

"Hey Amelia do you wanna go shopping this afternoon" Addison said walking into Amelia's office

"Sure, I don't have any patients I am on call so if I get paged"

"It's fine I was also going to ask Violet too"

"Ok good, why exactly are we going shopping?"

"Because Jake and I just moved and I think it's time to start looking for stuff for the house"

"So you're nesting"

"Yes"

"You know most of the time the parents do this together"

"I'm not saying I'm going to go buy everything for the nurseries I just wanna look and maybe buy a onesie or two"

"Ok I will meet you in the lobby at noon"

* * *

"Hey Violet do you have any patients this afternoon" Addison says walking into the kitchen

"No, I don't surprisingly, why do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me and Amelia"

"Ok that sounds fun"

"Good we will meet in the lobby at noon"

* * *

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Violet says walking into the story

"Just look around and tell me if there's anything you like or think I need" Addison says picking up a toy rabbit

"Ok, they do you know the genders yet" Amelia asked

"Yeah we're having girls" Addison said not thinking

"Congratulations" Both Amelia and Violet said at the same time

"Thanks so start looking for girl stuff" Addison said

"When did you find out" Violet asked

"This morning, we went into the office early" Addison said picking up a light pink blanket that looked very familiar to the one she had from when she was young.

"I seriously think there is something in the water at the practice, I mean everyone is getting pregnant with multiples and they're all girls" Amelia says

"Yeah maybe" Addison says

"Hey have you guys even thought about the wedding since finding out about the babies" Violet says

"Yeah the inventions are getting mailed tomorrow it's going to be a small ceremony in two months" Addison says sitting in a glider

"Wow how do you and Jake have time to plan a wedding you're pregnant with twins, you just moved, you have Henry and you are both very busy doctors" Amelia says

"Well we started planning before we found out we were pregnant and we've been doing little by little" Addison says

"Is there an invitation for your brother and father" Amelia says

"I did put their names down I'm expecting in about a week or so we get an unwelcome visit from Archer" Addison says

"Have you told Jake about this I mean Archer is going to try to make things awkward" Amelia says picking up a book

"No because I don't know if he actually is going to show up" Addison says

"They what do you think about this" Violet says showing Addison and Amelia a thing 1 and thing 2 onesies.

"I like that" Addison says

* * *

"Hey honey I'm home" Addison said walking in the door with four bags and immediately setting them down

"Hey, I'm in the living room"

"What are you doing in the living room"

"I'm trying to finish unpacking because the couches are being delivered tomorrow"

"I see anything I can help you with"

"No, I'm almost done, but what's with the bags"

"I went shopping with Amelia and Violet"

"What did you buy some stuff for the twins"

"I got a thing 1 and thing 2 onesies" Addison says pulling them out of the bag

"That reminds me of Angela growing up she use to love the cat and the hat"

"So they're perfect then"

"Yes they are"

"You can thank Violet she was the one that pointed them out"

* * *

A/N: I don't know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully sometime soon.


	4. Unannounced

A/N: Sorry I know it's been a little while but I wasn't a hundred percent happy with it. hope you enjoy.

* * *

"We should have just gone to the practice she's probably there," Archer said ringing the doorbell

"Yes but what if the guys home then she can't be a buffer," The Captin says

"Hello can I help you," The young women says

"Ah yes we are looking for Dr. Montgomery or Dr. Reilly," Archer says looking at the invitation

"Oh I'm sorry they're both at work right now, who are you?"

"The brother and father of Dr. Montgomery, " The Captin says

"Ah come on in"

"Thank you"

"I can take those up to the guest bedrooms if you'd like"

"Thank you and were maybe my adorable nephew"

"Oh I'm sorry he just went down his nap he won't be up for an hour"

"I think we will go see Addison then"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here," Addison says looking up from a file to see her brother and father walking towards her

"That is no way to greet someone," The Captin said

"Well don't just show up unannounced" Addison said

"Showing up last minute is more fun," Archer said

"So where is this man that got you pregnant," The Captain said

"His name is Jake and he is at the hospital, I have patients excuse me," Addison said

"So what are we suppose to do," Archer said

"Don't show up unannounced and go to the beach or something I don't care?" Addison said walking away

* * *

Addison was furious with her brother showing up unannounced was one thing but for The Captin to show up was another. She needed to call Jake she didn't care if he was in the middle of delivery a baby she had to talk to him.

"I have to tell you something" was the first thing out of her mouth when Jake answered the phone

"What's wrong"

"My brother and father just showed up unannounced"

"Ok, we are freaking out why"

"Because it's my brother but also my father"

"What's so wrong with that"

"My family is very judgemental think me times a hundred"

"They can't be that bad"

"They are they try to make things awkward and show up unannounced"

"Ok breath you stressing out this isn't good for you or the babies"

"Ok you're right I need to breath"

"I have to go I have a patient who needs to deliver"

"Ok I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

That evening

"So Jake do you have any children?" Archer asked

"I have a daughter Angela and Henry of course"

"How old is she," The Captin asked

"She's twenty"

"So you were married," The Captin asked

"Yes but she died," Jake said

"So you bought a new place," Archer said changing the subject

"Yes, we needed more space the other place was feeling small" Addison said. Henry started crying and Addison was about to get up to check when Jake said

"I'll go get him"

"Thanks"

* * *

Upstairs

"Hey, little man what's the problem? Are your gums hurting? Let's get you a teething ring and a bottle" Jake said picking up the baby

* * *

Dining room

"So what made you choose him," The Captin said

"I'm a grown woman I don't need to tell you why I choose him and you will drop this because I don't need your approval," Addison said getting angry with her father. Jake overheard the conversation bringing Henry downstairs.

* * *

The kitchen

"Ah no more crying, but it sounds like there's an argument happening in the dining room," Jake says walking back to the dining room

* * *

Dining room

"Addison I just wanted to meet the man you're marrying and make sure you are truly happy, I didn't come here for you to get my approval your brother might have but I just wanted to make sure my baby girl is happy. I have to say I never saw you like this with Derek." The Captin says

"Thanks, dad and can you please try to have a conversation, not an interrogation," Addison says looking over to her brother

"I'll try but I can't promise anything," Archer says just then Jake walked back into the dining room holding Henry in his arms

"Ok I got Henry a teething ring and bottle so we should be good" Jake says handing the baby to Addison

"Just what you always Addy a house full of kids," Archer says looking at Addison with the baby in her arms. Under all the protective big brother stuff Archer was really happy Addison finally got her happily ever after.

"I wouldn't say I wanted a house full of kids I really only wanted one or two"

"And now you have a son two girls on the way and stepdaughter," Jake says

"Are you close with Jakes daughter?" Archer says

"Kind of I mean we have definitely have gotten closer over the past couple months since we moved in she sometimes comes and crashes in the guest bedroom," Addison says

"So is she attending university?" Archer says

"She is she's a junior this year," Jake says

"Good it's good to be educated, what is she majoring in?" The Captin asks

"She's majoring in business," Addison says

"So she didn't want to be a doctor like you," Archer says

"No, she wasn't interested," Jake said

"It's getting I'm going to call it a night," Addison says

"It's only nine thirty," Archer says

"Yes well I'm carrying two humans inside of me and that takes a lot of energy," Addison says

"Ok well goodnight," Archer says

"I never thought she would ever say she wanted to go to bed at nine thirty I remember when she was a teenager she would sneak out at about this time and wouldn't get home until the wee hours of the morning," The Captin said

"You knew about that" Addison says turning around

"Of course I knew I would stay up all night waiting to hear the front door to open," The Captin says

"Why didn't you ever stop me?" Addison asks

"Because I knew what it was like to be like at that age and I didn't want to stop you because you were a good kid"

"You always caught me when I tried to sneak out," Archer says

"Yes well you weren't the smartest kid and I was more afraid you were going get a girl pregnant," The Captin says

"Well I guess we know who the favourite child is," Addison says trying back around to go up to bed

"You were just made better decisions,I didn't have a favourite and I think I'm going to go up to bed too," The Captin says getting up

"Hey do you need help with the dishes," Archer says

"No, I got it but thank you," Jake says starting to clear the plates

"Ok well then I think I'm going to go to bed," Archer says


End file.
